What I've Always Wanted
by savageserenity
Summary: Tidus loves Rikku,but her doubts on the subject pushes him to Yuna...Tikku


What I've Always Wanted  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 10 characters *pout* why oh why can't I be creative enough to call something my own?  
  
Summery:Tidus loves Rikku,but her doubts on the subject pushes him to Yuna...*Tikku*  
  
Rating:pg-13  
  
Time-line:After Sin's defeat,but Tidus never died ^_^  
  
Notes:All of the Rikku/Tidus or 'Tikku's' I've read all had Rikku loving Tidus first...but what if Tidus loved Rikku and her not returning the feeling...yet anyway.Just read,it's great.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuna's speech was great.Tidus yelled cat calls and clapped when she was finished.He was on the right side of Yuna,next to him was Rikku,then Kimarhi,on her other side was Wakka than Lulu.Rikku was bouncing and clapping when Yuna finished the speech,smiling ear to ear because her beloved cousin didn't have to die,yet they still got the Eternal Calm they all had dreamed about as a kid.  
  
A large celebration was thrown in the streets of Luca.Music was playing,people were talking,rejoicing,loving the new freedom they had.  
  
Tidus stood up against a wall,his arms crossed,occasionally laughing at the horse-play being carried out on the streets.He looked across the crowed,to Yuna,who was holding a drink and chatting merrily with a group of important men.She gave a glance his way and smiled brightly,giving a discreet wave before returning to her conversation.  
  
"Man,Yunie looks so happy!"A bubbly voice sounded from next to him.Tidus smiled and looked over to Rikku,she was bright-eyed as usual,her blond hair pulled into that odd,yet attractive bun with the braids going down her back.  
  
"Yeah,she does"Tidus agreed.Rikku patted his back,"How ya hold'n up eh Tidus?"She asked him merrily.  
  
Tidus smiled,"Great...I'm happy for the people of Spira"  
  
Rikku nodded,"Me too" then she looked over to Yuna again,"she has alot of work ahead of her"She commented almost in a whisper.  
  
Tidus looked over at Yuna also and nodded,"Yeah,she does"Then he looked at Rikku and smiled,"I might never see her again"He said jokingly.  
  
Rikku gave a small laugh,"Aww,poor Tidus will be all alone,Don't worry,you can hang with me! Dad's being made the Senator of the Al Bhed,to represent us for meeting regarding Spria"She said Happily,"So I'll be alone too."  
  
~(*)~  
  
Once the festives were over Tidus and the gang went home,all except for Yuna who had to stay late because of a meeting.  
  
Tidus opened the door to their apartment and locked it,kicking off his shoe's he went upstairs and crawled into bed.He looked at the empty pillow beside him and imagined a bright,perky blond resting her head there beside him...but he knew very well that wasn't likely.He drifted to sleep and the play-back of that night came to him.  
  
-+- -+- -+-  
  
"Rikku"He called softly.The blond was sitting up against a tree,eating an apple she knicked from a market place they had stopped by before crashing Yuna's wedding to Seymour.  
  
She looked up and swallowed what was in her mouth,"Oh,hey Tidus"She said,putting her apple away."What's on your mind?"She asked in her normal perky attitude.  
  
"I...I have something to tell you..."He said,not really sure how to say it,he was nervous as hell.  
  
"What is it?"She asked,cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I,well that is...I think I'm in love with you Rikku"He told her quickly.  
  
It took a little bit for the words to sink into her head,she looked down at her lap,"oh" she said softly.  
  
Tidus was crest fallen at her answer,she looked at him,"That's really sweet Tidus...but how can you be sure?"She asked.  
  
He was confused,"I'm not sure...I just know I love you"  
  
"But you had just said 'think I love you' so your not sure...Tidus,love isn't really something I've figured out yet,actually I haven't put much thought into it at all"She confessed,then she went on,"I'm 15,I've got my whole life ahead of me,love isn't really one of my priority's...I'm sorry Tidus,your really the only friend I've ever had,and I'd like to keep it that way"She said softly,gently placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Tidus sighed,she didn't want a relation ship with him,she wanted to remain 'friends'...figures.He looked up at her and gave the hardest fake smile he ever had to give,"Sure Rikku,I understand"Then he held his hand out,"Friends"He said.She smiled wide,relief washed over her face and she gave him a high-five "Friends"She called."..and besides"Rikku added,"I know Yuna likes you"She gave a playful wink.  
  
Later that night he had gone to Yuna in the lake,and cried with her,although they cried for different reasons...  
  
Rikku watched in the bushes as they kissed and gave a big smile...but I never said it was a happy one.  
  
-+- -+- -+-  
  
Tidus awoke that mourning,still in an empty bed,although the spot next to him looked like it was used,probably because Yuna had to get up early.He sighed,he hated having that dream,he had it often ever since they defeated Sin,the dream...or more accurately,nightmare of the day Rikku told him she justed wanted to be friends...and so,in fear of being alone he went to Yuna.  
  
Don't get him wrong,He did love Yuna,just not in the way he loved Rikku.They were completely different girls,and made him feel two different ways.  
  
Rikku,with her charming,happy,uplifting,go-getter spirit.Always one to lighten the mood and never takes things to seriously...except when it comes to lightning.  
  
Then Yuna,with her kind,gentle,soft,kinda-depressing personality.Goes on what's best for everyone before herself and aiming to be a people pleaser.  
  
Rikku hates being a people pleaser,Tidus told himself with a smile,Rikku's philosophy on life was 'You like me,we can be friends,You hate me,stay out of my way',that was pretty much his philosophy on life too.  
  
He stretched and got on his cloths and went into the Living Room.He looked on the Message screen as it flashed 'one message' in white letters.He yawned and picked it up,he hit 'receive' and watched as Rikku's bright,smiling face appeared on the screen."Heya Tidus,'Mourning! I know Yuna's out on a meeting because my dad is to,wanna do something today? I'm board as Hell and everyone I know Is busy"She pouted,"Not like you were my last pick"She added hastily after hearing what it sounded like and she smiled meekly,"Call me back!!"and with that the bubbly blond disappeared from the screen.  
  
Tidus smiled,Only Rikku could be that chipper in the mourning.He remembered how she drove the rest of them nuts during the mournings of the pilgrimage,always the last to bed and the first to rise...were she got all of her energy none of them knew.  
  
He clicked 'reply' and a bar appeared on the screen saying 'call in process' then Rikku's face lit the screen again.  
  
"Hey Tidus!"She said happily."'Mourning Rikku"He said with a smile,"Now,you were saying something about doing something?"He asked and she nodded,"Yeah,like i said I need someone to hang out with...wanna go do something?"She asked again,"Sure"He said,"I haven't eaten yet...have you?"She asked,"Rikku,I just woke up" He told her in a mono-tone and she smiled,"Great,we can go out to eat!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Note:I know I know,short first chapter,don't ya hate 'em...anyway review and I'll get the second,longer,better chapter up ^_^ 


End file.
